The present disclosure relates to a bicycle and/or a wheel support for a bicycle.
Many bicycles have a quick release assembly for securing a hub of a wheel to a wheel support of the bicycle. However, the quick release assembly can accidentally release or fail if the bicycle is subjected to a jarring force such as that occurring when the bicycle wheel encounters a pot hole or a bump on the road. Typically, the wheel support includes a safety retention device for holding the hub in the wheel support even if the quick release assembly accidentally releases or fails.
Sometimes the safety retention device on the wheel support is tampered with (i.e., completely or substantially removed by grinding, filing, sanding and so forth) so that quick release assembly can release the wheel from the wheel support more rapidly. For example, this often happens in the case when the bicycle is resold and the previous owner forgets to tell the subsequent owner that the bicycle has been altered by the removal of the safety retention device(s). Thus, the rider often does not realize that someone has tampered with the safety retention device of the wheel support. Without the retention device, if the quick release assembly inadvertently or accidentally releases or fails, then the wheel can separate from the wheel support, which can cause substantially injury or even death to the rider.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a wheel support that is tamper evident.